


The Cell Droid

by pajamabees



Series: It's the Sweet Life [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shiro and Adam are old dads, but it's really nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Adam and Shiro try to figure out this new high-tech Garrison cell phone so they can call the other paladins whenever they want, but it ends in a heated argument and ruined innocence.





	The Cell Droid

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a new series dedicated to domestic adashi moments! I hope you enjoy :)

“I think it’s this button.”

“No, we already tried that.”

“We did?”

“Yeah, a minute ago.”

“...Well press it again. Maybe it will work this time.”

“What? Will you—just give me the damn thing, Takashi!”

Shiro pouted as he was lightly shoved to the side, Adam snatching the small device from his hands. They had been trying to figure out how to use the tiny contraption for almost half an hour now to no avail, and they were both feeling a little impatient—especially since the instruction pamphlet was just as tiny as the actual product.

Pidge said it was some kind of recreation of the cell phone, called the Cell Droid, and that it was important for all Garrison employees—current and retired—to have one. But Adam and Shiro were having a difficult time figuring it out….

“I don’t understand,” Shiro said, leaning forward on the table as he watched Adam fiddle with the thing, “The tablets worked just fine. Why are they giving everyone something so small and complicated like this?”

Adam shrugged, squinting at the flash-drive-like Cell Droid. “Probably easier to carry around or something.”

“And easier to lose,” Shiro mumbled.

“Yeah, maybe for you.”

That earned Adam a soft elbow to the side, bringing a half smile to his lips.

Just then, the communicator lit up with an opening melody, and a beam of blue light shot up and expanded into a screen a few inches above the device. Both men jolted back a little before leaning forward again, squinting.

“What did you do?” Shiro asked, and Adam huffed.

“I don’t know, I didn’t press anything!”

“Hello?” a voice sounded, and on the small floating screen was Pidge, Hunk, and Keith. At least, that’s what Adam could make out. The screen was rather tiny.

Beside him, Shiro perked up, almost pushing Adam over in his enthusiasm to get closer. “Hey guys! What’s up? Where’s Lance and Allura?”

Another voice popped up, this time clearly Keith’s, in an annoyed tone that made Adam’s eye twitch. “You guys took too long and they had important stuff to do, so they ran off.”

“Ha!” Hunk laughed, and suddenly the screen was just him, “Yeah, we didn’t actually think you guys would figure it out. Thought we would be standing here forever. Nice work!”

Adam frowned, a little peeved that they had such low expectations from him and Shiro. Didn’t they know who they were talking to? “Why would you think we wouldn’t be able to figure it o—”

“Is there a way to make the screen bigger?” Shiro interrupted, and to Adam’s irritation, he grabbed the Cell Droid from his hand. “It’s so tiny. I can barely see you guys.”

He started flipping it over, and surprisingly the screen didn’t move, but Adam reached for it in panic.

“Takashi, we just got it working.”

“I just want to make it bigger. There’s gotta be a way—”

“It’s like a cell phone,” Pidge tried to helpfully butt in, “it’s not supposed to be big.” Her words fell on deaf ears though as the two men began bickering over the device.

“Seriously, stop. You’re gonna break it.”

“Oh, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Just give it back!”

“You’ve been holding it this whole time! Just let me look at it—”

“Takashi—!”

Just then, the three ex-paladins on the other line disappeared, along with the blue screen. Shiro, now dumbfounded, stared at the little Cell Droid in disbelief.

“Really?” Adam scolded, and he slapped Shiro’s arm—the metal one, “Look what you did! It took us 25 minutes to get that thing to work!”

“Well maybe if you weren’t trying to take it from me—”

“Oh my god!” Adam threw his hands up in exasperation and stood up from his seat, marching from the dining room with fire at his heals. Shiro immediately got up to follow him, still holding the Cell Droid in his hand. To his ignorance, it was still on, and the other line had the unfortunate luck of hearing the entire argument as it continued into the kitchen.

Groaning, Keith dragged a hand down his face and shook his head. Beside him, Hunk looked around nervously.

“Uh, shouldn’t we turn it off?” he asked over the yelling on the other end.

“Absolutely not,” Pidge quickly said, a devilish smirk on her face as she reached for the device and set it to record. “I don’t have any dirt on Shiro.”

Hunk just shrugged, not really understanding why it mattered, but he wasn’t about to interfere. Keith, on the other hand, had enough experience to know that listening in on the arguments between Shiro and Adam wasn’t good for the soul, and he wasn’t about to drag Hunk and Pidge into the pit of ruined innocence.

“Just turn it off,” he said, and Pidge gave him a dirty look, so he continued. “Trust me, you don’t want to listen to this.”

“I do, actually.”

“Seriously, you don’t. Turn it off.”

“Mmmm…no.”

“Pidge, c’mon.”

“No.”

“Pidge—”

Both of them were interrupted by a sudden shout from the Cell Droid, and Keith’s face paled in horror as Adam’s voice resonated through the device and straight into their unexpectant ears.

“Stick your finger in my face again, and I swear it will be the last place you stick it _anywhere_ for an entire month!”

There was silence then as the three ex-paladins processed what they just heard. Pidge’s eyebrow twitched, instantly regretting ever pressing record, and Hunk awkwardly avoided eye contact, opting to stare at the wall instead.

Keith just sighed in despair as he ripped the device from Pidge’s frozen hand and turned it off in one fluid motion.

“I told you,” he mumbled. His voice sounded like he had just aged 30 years, and he turned to walk away from the quiet group, wondering if Adam and Shiro would continue ruining his life forever.   


End file.
